priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Faruru/Role
Season 1 Episode 1 *When watching Laala and Mirei perform, Faruru simply states "Prism Voice" whilst listening to Laala sing. Episode 13 *Faruru comments on how "sparkling" the Prism Voice is when watching SoLaMi♡SMILE perform. Episode 17 *Faruru acts very clueless (much like Sophie's Fancy Mode) and comes out of an alley to talk to Laala. She repeats what Laala says and asks what things were (like the bat decorations). She describes many things as beautiful, like Laala, and the Prism Voice. Episode 21 *Faruru watches Sophie's performance. In the end when Laala sees her leaving the crowd, she runs over to talk to her. Faruru recognizes her as "Prism Voice Laala," and they chat until Unicorn, Faruru's mascot, pulls her away. Episode 25 *Faruru watches SoLaMi Dressing perform and smiles. Episode 26 *Faruru meets Laala and they go to a fortune telling place together until Unicorn pulls her (Faruru) away. Later, Faruru does her first show and wins the paradise tiara, and ranks up to the last level of debut class. Episode 27 *Faruru meets Laala along with SoLaMi♡SMILE and Chanko, and Faruru gives Laala her autograph. Episode 28 *Faruru meets Dressing Pafe and Iraho. Episode 29 *Faruru meets SoLaMi♡SMILE at their training camp. Episode 30 *Faruru competes in the last Grand Prix to receive the Paradise Coord. During her performance, she performs all the making dramas all the other idols have performed before. She wins the Paradise Coord beating SoLaMi Dressing. It is also revealed that she is a vocal doll, a doll created by the dreams of girls wanting to become idols. Episode 31 *Faruru holds a special live to show off her newly won Paradise Coord. However, during the live, Faruru is unable to Cyalume change her Paradise Coord. Episode 32 * Episode 33 *Faruru is able to write her autograph very quickly. After seeing Laala have trouble writing hers fast, Faruru decides that she wants to know more about Laala. Her fans want to snap PriTickets with her but Faruru is dragged away by Unicorn causing her to wonder why she can't trade Tickets. When meeting with Laala, Faruru asks questions about Making Dramas, forming a unit, and many other questions about Laala. She also explains how she was born an idol. Episode 34 *SoLaMi♡SMILE and Dressing Pafe both think of ideas to stand out and get back up on the horse, when they think of writing their own song. Both teams can't think straight about what lyrics/ ideas to put in. Meanwhile, Laala is showing Faruru the outside world, including Non. Faruru creates her own "Non" from a robot (which resembles Faruru, much like how Non resembles Laala). SoLaMi♡SMILE and Dressing Pafe both come to visit Faruru, and find out that they both had the same idea of thinking of lyrics. They help Faruru fix her robot after it breaks, and think of lyrics. They give their ideas for lyrics to Meganii, in which he makes a song for them. Faruru also makes a new Making Drama (which can be inferred to be inspired by her robot). SoLaMi Dressing reforms (for the time being). Episode 35 *Faruru is preparing for her final stage battle against SoLaMi Dressing. She chats with Laala on the PriPass about it and also accepts Laala's favor for something special after the battle. Unicorn tells Faruru to copy the Making Dramas instead of using her own but Faruru decides to use her own instead. Faruru loses the stage battle and has to give the Paradise Coord to SoLaMi Dressing. She then starts to snap Tickets with Laala but collapses due to a system error. Episode 36 *Despite everyone's efforts to wake her up, Faruru remains asleep. It is also revealed how Unicorn found Faruru and taught her to become an idol. Episode 37 *Faruru remains asleep and SoLaMi Dressing has decided to hold a special concert to wake her up. At first their efforts fail, but Faruru wakes up after being showered in PriTickets. She then performs her Making Drama and reveals her new form to everyone afterwards. She then is able to finally trade Tickets with Laala without collapsing. Episode 38 *Faruru celebrates her birthday. Her friends shower her with gifts and she is happy that Unicorn is being nice to her. It is also shown that Faruru can't copy poses anymore like she used to. She heads to live in PriPari after the celebration. Season 2 Episode 39 (Season 2 Episode 1) Episode 40 (Season 2 Episode 2) Episode 41 (Season 2 Episode 3) Episode 42 (Season 2 Episode 4) Episode 43 (Season 2 Episode 5) Episode 44 (Season 2 Episode 6) Episode 45 (Season 2 Episode 7) Episode 46 (Season 2 Episode 8) Episode 47 (Season 2 Episode 9) Episode 48 (Season 2 Episode 10) Episode 49 (Season 2 Episode 11) Episode 50 (Season 2 Episode 12) Episode 51 (Season 2 Episode 13) Episode 52 (Season 2 Episode 14) Episode 53 (Season 2 Episode 15) Episode 54 (Season 2 Episode 15) Episode 55 (Season 2 Episode 16) Episode 56 (Season 2 Episode 17) Episode 57 (Season 2 Episode 18) Episode 58 (Season 2 Episode 19) Episode 59 (Season 2 Episode 20) Episode 60 (Season 2 Episode 21) Episode 61 (Season 2 Episode 22) Episode 62 (Season 2 Episode 23) Episode 63 (Season 2 Episode 24) Episode 64 (Season 2 Episode 25) Episode 65 (Season 2 Episode 26) Episode 66 (Season 2 Episode 27) Episode 67 (Season 2 Episode 28) Episode 68 (Season 2 Episode 29) Episode 69 (Season 2 Episode 30) Episode 70 (Season 2 Episode 31) Episode 71 (Season 2 Episode 32) Episode 72] (Season 2 Episode 33) Episode 73 (Season 2 Episode 34) Episode 74 (Season 2 Episode 35) Episode 75 (Season 2 Episode 36) Episode 76 (Season 2 Episode 37) Episode 77 (Season 2 Episode 38) Episode 78 (Season 2 Episode 39) Episode 79 (Season 2 Episode 40) Episode 80 (Season 2 Episode 41) Episode 81 (Season 2 Episode 42) Episode 82 (Season 2 Episode 43) Episode 83 (Season 2 Episode 44) Episode 84 (Season 2 Episode 45) Episode 85 (Season 2 Episode 46) Episode 86 (Season 2 Episode 47) Episode 87 (Season 2 Episode 48) Episode 88 (Season 2 Episode 49) Episode 89 (Season 2 Episode 50) Season 3 Episode 90 (Season 3 Episode 1) Episode 91 (Season 3 Episode 2) Episode 92 (Season 3 Episode 3) Episode 93 (Season 3 Episode 4) Episode 94 (Season 3 Episode 5) Episode 95 (Season 3 Episode 6) Episode 96 (Season 3 Episode 7) Episode 97 (Season 3 Episode 8) Episode 98 (Season 3 Episode 9) Episode 99 (Season 3 Episode 10) Episode 100 (Season 3 Episode 11) Episode 101 (Season 3 Episode 12) Episode 102 (Season 3 Episode 13) Episode 103 (Season 3 Episode 14) Episode 104 (Season 3 Episode 15) Episode 105 (Season 3 Episode 16) Episode 106 (Season 3 Episode 17) Category:Character's role Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3